Scott Garrett
Scott Garrett was a government agent who worked to cover up the truth behind the crash of Flight 549 in Upstate New York. He was responsible for the murder of FBI Agent Pendrell. (TXF: "Tempus Fugit", "Max") Covering Up Flight 549 Scott Garrett was assigned to protect the truth behind the reasons for Flight 549's destruction and became involved at an early stage. He sat in at the National Transportation and Safety meeting that concerned the investigation of the crash. Following their arrival at the site, Garrett found the body of the G-Man who was supposed to neutralize Max Fenig, and hid the non-metallic composite handgun from him and then used a solvent to dissolve his fingertips and facial features. He later led the strike team who went to Von Drehle AFB to apprehend Louis Frisch, and is presumed to have staged his colleague Gonzalez's suicide prior. However, upon Garrett's arrival, Frisch was able to evade capture and drove away to speak to FBI Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Garrett, in fact, followed Frisch back to Washington D.C., to where Frisch was being escorted by Scully. Sneaking into the bar being frequented by them, Garrett pulled out his weapon in order to kill both, but instead shot Pendrell who was returning to their table from the bar. He was wounded in the thigh by Scully, but was able to get back to his feet and flee the premises. (TXF: "Tempus Fugit") Garrett reappeared – apparently fully recovered – to head the black ops team recovering alien debris from the bottom of Lake Sacangaga, and showing no emotion towards the fatal radiation burns being suffered by those going under the water. When Mulder took a plane on flight 501 to bring the third alien artifact back to Washington, Garrett took the responsibility of recovering it, and boarded the plane as well. During the flight, he sat next to Mulder and struck up a conversation. However, Mulder quickly became aware of who he was and held him at gunpoint. Garrett was unphased, claiming that, if Mulder shot and depressurised the cabin, Garrett would survive via a parachute he had possession of. He also stated boldly that his life mattered little, compared to the consequences of Mulder making the artifact's existence public. Mulder, utterly unconvinced, led Garrett down the cabin and blocked him in the toilet as he phoned Scully. However, Garrett used turbulence as a way to get inside Mulder's guard and emerged with a composite weapon. The two faced off, in front of the terrified passengers. Their argument was cut short when the plane began to shake and a light circled the plane, just as it had with Flight 549. As it was externally commandeered by the UFO, Garrett gained possession of the artifact and was then abducted, along with the device. When the flight landed, Garrett was not one of the passengers who emerged with their memories wiped. (TXF: "Max") :His whereabouts are unclear and he is presumed dead. Background Information *Actor Greg Michaels, who portrayed Garrett, credits his "Tom Selleck-style" mustache for winning him the role, stating that he believes it made his character "more memorable". Category:TXF characters Category:Syndicate